Auld Acquaintances
by go-for-santa
Summary: When there's knocking at Artemis Crock's apartment door late at night, it's safe to say that she's pretty suspicious. Who is Wally West, how is he connected to Dick Grayson, and what's going on? What Artemis soon uncovers will shock her as she's tossed into the dizzying world of crime, justice, secrets, and lies, where she may learn a few things along the way. AU. Mainly Spitfire.
1. The Stranger

_EDIT: Alright, this isn't an actual update if that's what you got a notification for. I noticed a few things wrong with this chapter and fixed them. Next chapter should be up by tomorrow night!_

 ** _This story is rated T for the use of some language throughout._**

 ** _Disclaimer: disclaiming._**

* * *

It's 10:39 at night when Artemis is startled from her book by a loud knocking on the door of her apartment.

The rapping continues and she jumps each time a new course begins. She glances out the window, raindrops pelting against the glass and making the lights and buildings of the city seem runny and watered down. Who would be knocking on her door in this weather, much less at this hour? Unless it's her landlord, which would be strange because Artemis always keeps up on her bills.

Another set of knocks, this time more eager and impatient. Artemis keeps her eyes on the door as she slowly places her book on the glass coffee table beside her tea. She gets up from the sofa and cautiously inches toward the door, grabbing the umbrella leaning against the wall, just in case, and checks the peephole.

She frowns slightly at what she sees. There's a man outside her door, probably about her age. His auburn hair clings to his freckled forehead and his clothes appear to be soaked through. He's got one hand, curled into a fist, poised in front of the door as he glances down at his other wrist, looking at his watch.

Artemis is good at reading lips and expressions, and his lips just formed a curse. She knows it, even though she can't hear him. She jumps again, pulled from her thoughts, when he knocks once more on the wood between the two.

Artemis sighs. He looks harmless, and besides, she's got an umbrella to defend herself if need be. So she slides the chained lock open, along with the lock on the doorknob, and opens the door.

 _"Finally!"_ the guy says exasperatedly. "I didn't think you'd open the door. I was afraid you weren't even here because that's totally something Dick would do. Actually, maybe not in this situation, considering the standards…" he trails off, muttering to himself before his head shoots up, causing Artemis's eyes to grow wider in slight startle. He smiles crookedly, almost in a sheepish way. "You're hard to find, you know that?"

Artemis opens her mouth to speak, but closes it, trying to collect her thoughts. Who even is this guy? Finally, she's able to speak. "Who… who are you? Why the hell were you _looking_ for me?"

As soon as the words leave her mouth it hits her. This must be something that has to do with her father. Yes, that must be it! He must've found her again, must've sent somebody for her! And what better cover than a goofy, admittedly cute guy her age?

Artemis is immediately on the defensive, grabbing the guy by the collar of his coat and gripping her umbrella tightly. "You know what? Don't even answer that," she growls through gritted teeth. "I know why you're here. How about you go back to where you came from and tell him that if he wants to see me, he needs to come on his own. I'm not going back to him on my own accord, much less with someone I don't even know. Now get out of here and pass my message along before I fucking _end you."_ she threatens, all in one breath.

The guys eyes—they're a rather pretty shade of green, Artemis notes, then berates herself for thinking that—widen slightly. "Whoa there, crazy," he says, arms raising in his defense. "Calm down. I don't know who you think I am, and judging by your reaction I don't think I even _want_ to know. Now if you would let go of my shirt, I'd really like the opportunity to explain myself before you bash my skull in with that umbrella."

Artemis is still breathing heavily, searching his face for any traces of dishonesty. She doesn't see any, so she slowly loosens her grip on the fabric of his burgundy-colored jacket infinitesimally until she's let go completely, leaving only a wrinkled spot behind. Her hand is now damp due to the rain that's soaking his jacket, and she wipes it on the leg of her pajama bottoms.

She gives the guy one last stony look. "Explain yourself, then."

He takes a deep breath. "Can I… come in?" he asks.

Her eyes narrow. _"No."_

"Please, Artemis? It'll make things so much easier—"

He realizes his mistake too late. In seconds, she's grabbed his arm in a tight hold and is glaring at him. "How do you know my name?" Artemis demands, digging her nails into his forearm.

"D-do you remember Richard Grayson?" the guy blurts out, wrenching his eyes shut and turning his face away from her slightly.

Artemis frowns. She thinks… no. It can't be _Dick_ that he's talking about. Slowly, she says, "Richard Grayson… as in the ward of the millionaire, B—"

"Bruce Wayne, yeah," the guy says, cutting her off before she can finish. "And, for the record, he's a billionaire. _Not_ that it matters!" he adds the last part as her grip on his arm tightens even more and her eyes narrow further. "But yes. He said that you guys went to high school together, or something. Gotham Academy, right?"

"Yes…" Artemis says slowly.

The guy sighs in relief once more. "Okay. Okay, good. _Now_ can I come in?"

She sets her jaw, looking him over once more. "Fine," she snaps, stepping back. "But I have kitchen knives and a crossbow if you try anything."

The guy's eyes widen. "Well, for the record, I _wasn't_ planning on trying anything. But that's good information for me to have. You know, if I suddenly were to be brainwashed and turned into an evil killing machine. It's funny, usually ladies are _begging_ me to come into their apartments. But you're threatening me," he says as he enters the apartment and begins to look around.

Artemis doesn't laugh at his poor attempt to joke. She just crosses her arms and glares at him. The insecure little girl inside of her head feels embarrassed that she's standing here in nothing but striped green pajama bottoms, a black tank top, and slippers with her long blond hair in a braid that's still damp from her shower while this guy is dressed in normal clothes and clearly has something important to discuss with her.

He goes to sit in her armchair, looking in Artemis's direction as if to make sure she won't bite his head off if he tries to get comfortable. She simply looks at him, arms still crossed, doing nothing. She likes making the guy squirm.

He clearly takes the silence as a green light and sits down, shoulders immediately relaxing as he lets out a contented sigh. Artemis continues to watch him like a hawk as he sits back up, examining her apartment. His eyes land on the book she was in the middle of when he knocked and he lets out a low whistle. " _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , huh? Deep."

Artemis scoffs, sitting on the couch that's situated diagonal from the armchair. She picks up her book and places it on the cushion beside her. "It's a classic coming-of-age story that's told through the eyes of the innocent, whose innocence is eventually lost."

"As I said; deep."

"What's your business here…" Artemis begins to demand, then realizes that she doesn't even know this guy's name.

He catches her flounder and smirks, "Wally. Wally West."

Artemis wrinkles her nose. "Your name is _Wally?_ "

He sighs and his head falls. "Go on. Laugh. You wouldn't be the first."

She snorts slightly, and he looks up only to smile, seeming proud that he got a reaction out of her. However, Artemis's demeanor soon becomes serious once more as her posture straightens and her hands clench into fists on her lap. "Well, _Wally,_ what's your business here?"

"Oh. Right," he says, glancing at his digital watch again. "Shit. Already behind schedule. Argh, Dick's gonna kill us for this."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asks, growing impatient with being left in the dark.

Wally looks up at her. "Well, we're supposed to be back at the Cave in less than ten minutes, seeing as it's currently ten fifty-three and my limit was eleven. So this'll be a very quick briefing. Lucky for you, I was a track star in high school so quick is kind of my thing—"

"Just talk!" Artemis snaps, having no tolerance for his constant habit of sidetracking. "What's all this about a cave and a time limit?"

"Right," Wally says, "sorry. You see, I can't fill you in completely. All I can tell you is that I'm giving you seven minutes to pack a suitcase and get dressed into normal clothes. Make that six minutes—it's now ten-fifty-four. Go, chop chop!"

"But… _why?_ " Artemis demands.

"Just do it! You have to trust me, alright? You'll be completely filled in later on, I promise."

Trust and promise—two things Artemis never counts on unless they're her own. But for some reason, she's compelled to listen to Wally West as she rolls her eyes and storms away to her bedroom.

Upon arrival in the small room, she opens her closet and pulls out a large suitcase. Then, she yanks her drawers open and grabs a bunch of random shirts and pairs of pants and other clothes, shoving them into the suitcase as neatly as she can. She hurries to the bathroom that's connected to her room and grabs her toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, hairbrush, shampoo, and conditioner and tosses those into her luggage as well as hairties and headbands.

Then she's out in the living area again, where Wally is standing up and still looking around. He sees her and stretches his arms out like he's waiting for a hug. "You're done! Great!"

Artemis says nothing as she picks up her book and puts that into the suitcase as her last edition, then takes her tea mug and dumps it into the kitchen sink. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm still in pajamas." she snarks, not waiting for a reply before she heads back into her bedroom and closes the door.

She picks out a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved green v-neck shirt, and her brown boots that go to about mid-calf. She's a bit irked that her favorite leather bikers' jacket is already packed in her suitcase, but reminds herself that it's raining outside, anyway.

She exits her bedroom and walks past Wally once more in order to reach the coatrack on which her grey jacket is hanging, the one that's more suited for rainy weather like tonight. She pulls it on, opting to leave it open as she marches over and picks up the handle of her suitcase, which extends with a click. She still doesn't even spare Wally a glance until he clears his throat. "Uh, Arty? I think you might want to slow down since I'm the one who's bringing you to the Cave." he says.

Artemis turns around to face him. " _Don't._ Call me Arty. Got it?" she says sharply. He gulps and nods, muttering a flustered apology as he cuts in front of her to hold the door open. She doesn't even thank him before exiting her apartment, knowing full well that she probably won't be seeing it for a while. With one last glance back, she closes the door and follows the man she just met down the hall, still not fully sure if she can even trust him.

 _Well,_ she thinks to herself, _this should be quite the adventure._

She doesn't feel the pair of eyes trained on the back of her head, the gaze coming from all the way down the hall.

* * *

 **Meh. Failed suspenseful ending is a fail at being suspenseful.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed that. Trust me—the writing and details and everything will get better, at least _I_ think so. And the plot will, of course, thicken as I get into longer chapters. I've got a lot of this thing mapped out already. I've never written a full length story. Most of the documents I have saved to my computer are less than halfway finished; like, I'll get these ideas, start them, and then never finish them. That's why I've only published one thing on this site, hA.**

 **I probably won't really update frequently in all honesty; really just whenever I finish new chapters and such. Just so you know.**

 **But yeah, I'm pretty excited for this. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 _Why is Wally in such a rush to leave? What could be going on that Artemis is needed for? Who is the mystery stalker from the end of the chapter? Will Rose ever stop being cliché? Only time will tell! Leav_ _e a review and tell me what you thought!_

 _ **Next chapter: The Cave**_


	2. The Cave

_**This story is rated T for the use of some language throughout.**_

 _Disclaimer: Hmm, let me check. Nope. Don't own 'em._

* * *

"Wally!"

"What?"

The rain is relentless. It's picked up a lot since Artemis last noticed, the cold droplets pouring in sheets onto the heads of her and Wally as she scrambles to keep up with his quick pace, pulling her luggage along behind her. "I'm assuming this 'Cave' place is pretty close, right? I mean, we have like, two minutes to get there."

Wally grimaces. "Actually… it's in Happy Harbor."

 _"Happy Harbor!"_ Artemis chokes out. "How… how are we going to get there by eleven?"

Wally suddenly grins slyly, a look that just screams that he knows something Artemis doesn't. She wants to smack him, but figures the sudden movement would cause her hood to slip from her head or something, and she really doesn't want that. "Simple—" Wally says, breaking Artemis from her thoughts, "zeta tubes."

"Zeta tubes? What's a zeta—hey, wait _up!_ " Artemis once again is forced to pick up the pace as he's already begun walking away. He keeps glancing around, like he's trying to figure out where exactly they are.

"Now, if I'm right," she hears him muttering once she's beside him, "there should be an out-of-order phone booth in the next alleyway on the left…"

"There," Artemis points. In the alley beside them, cloaked in shadows and nearly invisible through the onslaught of rain, is a beat-up looking phonebooth, black and windowed. "But Wally, I really don't understand how—"

"Come on," he says, heading down the alley. Artemis is beginning to get rather frustrated with the fact that he keeps on cutting her off, almost like he's dodging her questions. She brushes off the frustration, though, (at least for now) and follows him with a heavy sigh.

When she's caught up, Wally is already inside the booth, punching a phone number into the keypad. Artemis enters the booth behind him with a confused frown, closing the door. She listens to the rain hammering against the glass panels of the phonebooth and can see Wally's and her own breath coming out in chilly puffs. It's then that she realizes just how close their proximity is, and just how tiny this booth is to be fitting two twenty-something-year-olds and a semi-large suitcase. She blushes in spit of herself.

Wally suddenly turns to her, their faces maybe six inches apart. He either fails to notice how close they are or simply brushes it off, grinning obliviously. "Get ready. This is gonna feel weird. Just… close your eyes."

Artemis does as she's told, and it's probably a good thing that she does because right as her eyelids drop, they're engulfed in a blinding white light. She gets this weird fuzzy feeling all over and for a moment feels completely weightless and _free_ before the feeling is gone, along with the light, and there's an automated voice filling her ears.

 _Recognized; Kid Flash, B-03._

Artemis frowns. _Who is Kid Fl—_

A red light suddenly begins blaring overhead. _Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Unauthorized personal. Initiating Cave lockdown. Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Unauthorized—_

Her eyes widen and she looks for Wally. She spots him at another keypad, furiously punching numbers in.

 _Lockdown override completed,_ comes the feminine, computerized voice. The red light stops flashing and Artemis lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She takes a minute to look around, examining her surroundings and trying to process _what the hell just happened._

It's not really a cave. It looks like more of a lab/data-base than anything else. High-tech computers and televisions are everywhere, along with lab-looking segments set up here and there. People bustle about, typing at computers, informing one another about things that Artemis is unbeknownst to. Overall, the place looks like Nerdtopia. With… teleporters. Yeah, the teleporter thing kinda blew her mind.

She wheels on Wally, crossing over and gripping his arm. "What. Is going. On," she demands.

He sighs. "Look, I want to tell you. I really do. I mean, it's not every day I'm sent out to bring a totally hot chick back here," Artemis's eyes narrow at that, "but it just isn't my place. I'll let Dick brief you."

She groans frustratedly. "Why can't you just tell me? You're clearly part of this bigger plot, and I fail to see why you can't fill me in at least a little bit more!"

"Chill out, will you? You have zero patience," Wally fires back. "Dick is coming right now. See? Over there." He points to the left, where another guy is heading in there direction. Artemis gapes. It's still the same Dick, with the same ebony-colored hair and cocky, knowing grin. Except… he's grown up. _Very_ grown up. As he gets closer, she notices the sheer muscle definition on the guy that certainly hadn't been there when they were fifteen. Covering his eyes (which Artemis knows are blue) is a pair of dark sunglasses. He wears a simple black shirt and jeans.

Dick stops in front of them. "What's up, man?" he asks Wally with a grin, bumping his fist against the redhead's, who looks equally happy to see him.

"Dude, I just saw you like an hour ago," Wally smirks.

"Yeah. You're late, by the way." Dick says with his arms crossed, his demeanor changing to something more professional.

"It's eleven-oh-two!" Wally protests. "I'd say we did pretty good. Besides, she's stubborn. Wouldn't stop talking."

Artemis scoffs and glares at Wally, who (very maturely) sticks his tongue out at her. Dick then looks at her. "Hey, 'Mis!" he grins, suddenly happy again as he uses his old nickname for her since high school. "Long time no see. How are you?"

"Dick Grayson," she smiles. "Things are going. It's good to see you. Weird terms, but it's still nice."

He shakes her hand with a smile. "Yeah, sorry about that. We were in a hurry, though. We needed you."

"Yes, you've covered that. But _why?_ "

"Told you she's a talker," Wally mutters. Artemis elbows him in the ribs, causing him to double over. Wally West is an annoying idiot, she concludes.

Dick raises an eyebrow at the two, but smirks nonetheless. "You mean Wally didn't tell you?"

"You were supposed to tell me?" Artemis demands, turning on the redhead.

"Wha—I just— _no!—_ I mean, _yes,_ kind of, but—"

Dick chuckles, different from the cackle he used to have going so often. "It's fun watching you squirm, man. Anyway, you left poor Artemis in the dark, meaning you'll be coming with me to brief her. This way. Bring your luggage, Artemis." he says, turning and walking away, beckoning for them to follow. Wally sighs and brushes past Artemis as she picks up her suitcase and pulls it along behind them.

She follows the two down a hallway, where there appears to be a gym on the right and a training facility on the left (she can see through the large windows on the walls). Further down, at the end of the hall, is another door. Dick pushes it open and Wally and Artemis walk in.

This place looks more like an office, with eight desks arranged within the same general proximity of one another, each with a computer on them, among other various office supplies. They're all decorated differently—for example, one has an array of photographs on the desk's surface, a small pink lamp, and a bag of Double-Stuf Oreos lying open on it. The owner is nowhere to be seen. Another desk is simple, well-kept, and organized. There's a bin of papers in one corner, a row of perfectly sharpened pencils, a single photograph, and a plastic, rectangular fish tank that's maybe eight inches long, five inches wide, and another eight inches tall. In it is a red beta fish, its large, scarlet tail fanned out behind it as it lazily floats around. There are blue rocks and a plastic seaweed decoration. This owner is absent as well; in fact, the whole office is deserted.

"So… where are we now?" Artemis asks, still looking around.

Dick goes to sit at what she assumes is his own desk. It's got a sleek black computer like the others, though what looks like the blue insignia of some bird splaying its wings on the back of the monitor. There's a Rubix cube beside the keyboard, and an organized array of papers on the surface. Dick sits behind the computer, folding his arms over his chest. "Just grab any chair and bring it over. Not you, Wally. You're standing."

Smirking to herself at the redhead's protests, Artemis grabs a swivel chair from the desk nearest her—it's empty—and wheels it over to Dick's desk, where she sits somewhat awkwardly and cracks her knuckles anxiously. " _Now_ is it time for me to finally figure out what the hell's going on?" she asks.

 _"Now,"_ says Dick, rubbing his hands together gleefully, "is the fun part."

Artemis raises one eyebrow, but doesn't question him. Dick then begins to speak, "Alright. As I'm sure you're aware, there have been many increases in criminal activity over the past few years. It's beginning to get out of hand, if you ask me; the police department can't handle _everything._ Which is why I came up with this brilliant idea," he says with a grin, showing all of his perfectly aligned teeth. "Basically, I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to assemble a team, covert ops, under the radar of the government. Real secretive, you know? That team would go on missions to take out the baddest baddies and put an end to their criminology." Dick stands up and crosses the room to a Smartboard, which he turns on to reveal photos of eight people.

He continues, "Obviously you know that handsome devil to be me," he says, zooming in on a photo of himself. Next is one of Wally. "You know this ugly dude, too. I met Wally in college; we became best friends and he wanted in on this. Then, I rounded up a few more people. We later went on to meet Kaldur Hyde and Roy Harper, two guys with crazy senses of justice," a single photo of two guys, one with red hair and sunglasses, the other African-American with strange white-blond hair and pale green eyes that _cannot be natural,_ "Obviously they'd be perfect as well.

"After those two, there was Conner Kent, a star athlete with anger issues and daddy problems. He went to the same college as us. He had a long distance relationship with his girlfriend, Megan Morse, and both wanted to be a part of the team. They're both pictured here," another single photo of two people who are so obviously in love that it sickens Artemis. The guy looks like a stronger version of Dick and the girl has shiny red hair, freckles, and a dazzling smile. Artemis wonders what's up with all the redheads.

"Next up we have Zatanna Zatara," says Dick, pulling up a photo of a beautiful raven-haired girl with bright blue eyes. "Her dad was super reluctant to let her join after her mother's death, but he unfortunately died shortly after he let his daughter join. Zatanna still gets pretty sad where she was really close with both parents, so just watch what you say. After Zatanna came Raquel Ervin," an African-American girl with choppy, dark brown hair and multiple ear piercings, "a street girl who isn't afraid to kick anyone's ass. She and Zatanna have always been close friends and wanted to join together after we all met at a night club.

"I'm sure that at this point, you're wondering where you come in," Dick says. Artemis nods simply, still trying to process things. Dick continues to speak, "Well, Artemis, we recently lost Roy Harper. He didn't die or anything, but he just kind of up and left. _That_ is where you come in. You guys have basically the same skills as one another, and you were the first person I thought of when I realized we needed somebody to fill Roy's spot. So, welcome to the team. We all ourselves Young Justice, by the way. I'm sure you'll love it here, that'll be your desk, yadda yadda, welcome aboard."

Artemis is about to ask a few questions (because obviously she's going to have at least a few), when Wally suddenly speaks up. "Wait. Dick. You mean to tell me that she's Roy's _replacement?_ You never told me about this!"

"Wally, calm down," Dick says, looking at his friend warningly. "Artemis is perfect for the job. Trust me."

"You can't just replace Roy within a day! I thought he was your friend." Wally spits angrily.

"Um, if I may?" Artemis intervenes mockingly, turning to face Wally with a sneer, "Obviously you guys need a member where you're down one. Dick called me in because he thinks I can handle this, and frankly, so do I. Yes, this is extremely sudden and random, but it feels right." She turns to Dick. "I'll do it."

Wally makes a few spluttering noises and gapes at the two of them while Dick just smiles at Artemis. "I had a feeling you would. Ready to meet the team?"

 _The silhouette of a person is standing across the street from the alleyway where the phonebooth is located. After the pair disappears in a burst of light, the figure remains standing for a few moments, examining the area before they turn and walk away._

* * *

 **And here we have the Spitfire relationship in its natural habitat—mutual hatred.**

 **Haha. Ha. Ha. Yep. Well, lots of dialogue this chapter. I do feel like things are a bit rushed in all honesty. Then again, I'm never fully satisfied with my work. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up, you'll get to meet everyone else. Well, meet them in this story anyway.**

 **Thanks to everyone for the response this has received so far! It means a lot and you're all awesome!**

 _Why did Roy walk out? What made Dick think that Artemis was so well suited for the job? How will the rest of the team react to Artemis? And who could this mystery person be? We'll find out soon enough. Don't forget to leave a review!_

 _ **Next chapter: The Team**_


	3. The Team

_**This story is rated T for the use of some language throughout.**_

 _Disclaimer: Well, let's just say that if I owned Young Justice, I certainly don't think I would feel the need to be writing fanfiction._

* * *

After Dick has Wally show her to her designated bedroom, which is coincidentally right next to hers (the exchange involves a few sarcastic remarks and angry insults), Artemis is back in that office area with the two of them, heart pounding as she awaits the arrival of the people she was briefed on not even ten minutes ago.

When the door to the office opens and the sound of laughter is heard, her heart drops to her feet in anxiety. The team files in, all in one cluster.

"You wished to see us, Dick?" says the guy Artemis recognizes as Kaldur Hyde. His voice patterns are even, calm, and smooth and Artemis can see him being, like, a big brother figure to everyone.

Another quick scan of the group. Yep, everyone's here. It's Conner Kent that notices Artemis. "Who's that?" he asks.

Dick places a hand on her shoulder and brings her forward. "Team, this is Artemis. She'll be working with us from now on."

Artemis gives a slight wave, feeling awkward and out of place. Nobody says anything, making her feel even worse. _They hate me,_ she automatically concludes. _They think I'm some sorry replacement for this Roy guy and that means I'm going to have to prove myself and—_

Her thoughts are disrupted when she's tackled by a red-headed blur into a bone-crushing hug. Artemis staggers back slightly and she stiffens. She isn't used to this close of contact with people. The smiling face of Megan Morse is suddenly in front of Artemis, freckles and all. "It's so nice to meet you!" the girl chirps happily. "I can already tell we're going to be friends! I'm Megan, but you probably already knew that. I'm assuming you'll be a field agent? That's what I am!"

Artemis smiles awkwardly, unsure of what to say. This girl gives _perky_ a whole new definition. Definitely used to be a cheerleader or member of the pep squad or _something_. "I… I don't know," Artemis says. "Dick hasn't told me much yet."

Megan backs away and stops next to Conner, who loops his arm around her shoulders and gives Artemis a quick once-over. He then nods at her in an approving sort of way. "Conner Kent. Field." he grunts. Strong. Sturdy. High school lr college football star, for sure. No wonder he and Megan are a couple. Artemis has a feeling that the blunt greeting is probably the best she'll get from him.

Kaldur steps up next and takes her had in a firm grip, shaking it professionally. "Welcome to the team, my friend. I'm sure you will come to think of us as your second family as the rest of us already have. I am also an agent in the field; my partner is Conner."

"Uh… thanks," Artemis says with a slight smile. He speaks so elegantly and formally, with cool and even voice patterns. Looking at him and his partner, she can tell that they're definitely the powerhouse duo.

After Kaldur are the last two, Zatanna and Raquel. Zatanna pulls Artemis in for a hug, though not as forcefully as Megan did. "It's nice to meet you, Artemis. I can assure that you'll love it here. I work the technology with Dick. As much as I'd love to be in the field, I'm not sure it's what my father would've wanted."

"Thanks," says Artemis. "I have high hopes. It's good to meet you."

Raquel laughs and grips Artemis's arm in a friendly way. "Welcome aboard. Anybody who's okay by Dick is okay by me. I'm a field agent as well. Megan over there is my partner."

Megan and Raquel. Sugar and spice. Artemis can see the _'good cop/bad cop'_ thing working for the two of them.

Artemis grins, become more relaxed. Maybe these people don't hate her, after all.

Well, except for Wally.

Wait. Wally. If there are already set partnerships, and Artemis is here as a new member, then the only person left without a partner would be the ginger.

Said ginger is currently glaring daggers at the side of her head; Artemis can feel his gaze burning her scalp as though he has laser vision. Unable to help herself, she turns on her heel to face him, hands on her hips. "Okay," she begins, "what's your problem? You were fine a half hour ago, and the minute you find out that I'm here to fill an empty space, you hate me."

"You're a replacement!" Wally retaliates. "Kal, she's replacing _Roy!_ You can't possibly be okay with this!"

Kaldur frowns, "Wally, as upset as I am to see Roy leave us the way he did, I do not believe it is fair for you to act this way toward Artemis. It isn't her fault that we lost Roy, and Dick clearly has faith in her. I fail to see why this is such a big deal to you."

Wally's mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. "Such a big d—you guys are all ridiculous! You're just going to let her," he gestures to Artemis, "waltz in here and take our friend's place?"

"Wally, maybe you could be a bit more open-minded…" Zatanna says slowly, almost tentatively. "It was Roy's choice to leave, and he had a legitimate reason."

Wally growls in frustration and crosses his arms, fixating his glare on Artemis once more. "You shouldn't be here," he says bitterly.

Artemis exhales angrily, trying her hardest to remain composed. "Well, that sucks for you. I'm here to stay, got it? And there's no way you're going to change my mind." She turns to the rest of the team before continuing, "It was nice meeting all of you, and I'm looking forward to working with you all. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to head to my room to unpack and get situated. And Dick—" she turns to her high school friend, "—thanks."

He nods once before Artemis turns around and exits the room, head held high as she brushes past Wally, bumping his shoulder with her own on the way out.

—

It's one in the morning and she's lying on her bed (which is much too soft, if you're to ask her) and trying to digest all that's happened on this crazy night.

She's also listening in on the conversation happening in the room beside her. Wally's room. The way her bed is placed, her head is right against the wall between the two bedrooms, and she can hear perfectly clearly the words being spoken on the other side.

"I was under the assumption that Roy would be back," she hears Wally say. She can picture him standing defensively, fists clenched at his sides.

"Then you assumed wrong, Wally." Dick. Artemis imagines him leaned casually against the wall, a bored expression on his face. "When Roy left us, he had no intent on returning. Trust me. I know Artemis, and I know you, okay? I think you guys will work well together."

"Work _well_ together? I could never work with her!"

"Then you'd better learn, and learn fast. Because I'm not changing the arrangements." Dick's voice grows distant and Artemis hears the door opening and closing. She assumes he walked out of the room. A thud on the other side of the wall leads Artemis to believe that Wally threw something.

 _Asshole._

She honestly can't believe she agreed to this so quickly, especially where she knows next to nothing about this 'Young Justice' program or the people in it, save for Dick. Usually it'll take _ages_ for her trust to be gained, then even more time for it it be kept. Yet for some unknown reason, she felt compelled to accept this job.

Is she crazy? Probably.

With a sigh, she gets up from the bed and crosses to her suitcase, intent on unpacking it. However, before she can, there's a knocking at her door.

Artemis sighs heavily, reminded of the night she's just had. She opens the door to reveal a smiling Zatanna, holding a tablet in one hand. A pair of rectangular glasses sits perched atop her head. "Hey, girl," says the ebony-haired techie. "Dick sent me to get you. Looks like it's time for your first mission briefing."

Artemis stares at Zatanna blankly for a few moments before snapping out of her daze. "Right," she says, closing her eyes and trying for a breathless laugh as she presses the back of her hand to her forehead, "right. Briefing. Now. Got it."

Zatanna smiles with a cocked eyebrow before turning and walking away, black heels clicking all the way down the corridor. Artemis follows with a slight smile. From just her brief engagements with Zatanna, she can't help but respect her. She can rock the heels, black skirt, and lavender blouse, and probably kick ass and take names all at the same time. Not to mention her tech-savviness.

Dick and the team are already there by the time the girls arrive, the former situated at the Smartboard at the front of the room. Upon entrance, Zatanna heads over to stand on the other side of the board. Artemis moves to stand between Megan and Kaldur, both of whom greet her with smiles.

Zatanna taps away at her tablet screen a few times before the board flashes to life, the picture of an old guy filling the screen. Artemis squints at the photo. /Holy oldie./ The guy looks to be almost a hundred years old, for crying out loud.

"Team," Dick begins loudly, capturing all of their attention as he gestures to the image on the board, "this is Kent Nelson."

 _In a small, rundown apartment, a lone figure sits behind a computer screen. On the monitor is the security footage of the Cave, with the raven-haired man briefing the group on their newest assignment. The figure picks up their cellphone and dials a number before speaking into the line. "We've got her," she says smugly._

* * *

 **Hallo. So, yeah. There's chapter three. Kinda short, but there really isn't any specific length for chapters. Just be expecting over 1,500 words every time.**

 **I'm just gonna say that I'm totally astounded by the response this has gotten. Being my first multi-chapter story, I'm honestly surprised by all of the favorites, subscriptions, and reviews. Thank you all so much; keep 'em coming!**

 **Also, I apologize for the wait. This chapter was sitting around, half finished, for about a week. I only just finished typing it about ten minutes ago.**

 _How will Wally and Artemis do working together? Why is Kent Nelson signifigant? What is this mission? Will it succeed? And now that we know that this mystery person is a female, who could she be, and who could she be talking to? Stay tuned to find out!_

 **Next chapter: _The Mission_**


End file.
